New and Old
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Tanya's unspoken wish is answered and the team gets a new unexpected member. But what effect does she have on Wildwing? Will the leader come to terms with his feelings or let his love slip through his fingers? i only own the OC. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tanya Vanderflock sat alone in her room under the pond. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Rivulets of tears ran down from her eyes to her beak, before dropping down onto her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a sobbed ripped at her throat.

She hated this day, and the horrible things that had taken place. Another sob escaped her beak, this one louder than the first. As she buried her head in her pillows, she heard movement outside of her door. Nosedive's muffled voice came through the door, "Yo Tanya you okay?"

Tanya sniffed and lifted her head from her pillow, "Go away Nosedive!" she said, the once again buried her face in her pillow. After a few moments she heard his hurried footsteps retreating from her doorway. Tanya sobbed again as memories flashed in her mind. Her sobs grew louder in volume as she relived the worst day of her life. Now her sobs echoed through the hallway, but Tanya no longer cared. Grief had consumed her.

A few minutes after Nosedive's departure there came another noise from outside the door. Some hushed voices and footsteps approached, and stopped outside of her door. Tanya groaned inwardly. She hadn't wanted to cause any trouble, she just wanted to mourn.

If Wildwing wanted to he could override the security lock down she had activated. There was nothing to stop him and the rest of the team from entering.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on her door.

"Tanya please open the door." Said Wildwing's muffled voice, "Please talk to us. We know something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk." Tanya sobbed. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She stubbornly buried her face in her pillow, knowing they would come in anyway. Sure enough there was a whirring sound as the doors opened to admit the rest of the Mighty Ducks.

"Tanya, you must tell us what disturbs your inner peace so violently." Grin Hardwing said in his deep, calming voice.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tanya sobbed and turned away from her team. They couldn't mend her heart, or vanquish the immense guilt that hung over her.

"We don't like seein' you like this sweetheart." Duke L'Orange said kindly.

"Please Tanya we're your friends. Let us help you." Mallory McMallard pleaded. Tanya was silent for a second before she turned to her friends, but all she saw was the empty space that should have been filled.

Tanya knew how she must have looked to them. Her feathers all mussed up, and her eyes red from crying. The Mighty Ducks were all packed into her room, each sporting a worried look. Wildwing removed his Drake Ducaine mask, and was looking at her, concerned.

At that moment Leona's voice whispered in her ear, 'Tell them Tanya. Show them.'

Tanya nodded to no one in particular, and then got up. Her team's eyes followed her every movement as she walked over to a poster on her wall. Tanya pulled it off the wall, revealing a safe lodged in the wall. She put in the combination, and it popped open.

Inside was a dusty framed picture. Tanya gingerly lifted it up and carried it over to her bed.

She gazed at it for a second before turning to show her friends. In the picture were two female ducks hugging and smiling into the camera. One was obviously Tanya with her glasses and purple jumpsuit, but the other duck wasn't as familiar.

"This was my best friend Leona Angelfeather," she said, but choked as she said her name, "When she was alive we were inseparable. We did everything together. I even learned how to play hockey with her. When Dragaunus invaded, she was adamant in joining the resistance. While we were waiting for them to find us we decided to bomb a group of Enforcer Drones.

We had attached the bombs I made to them as they deactivated, and were making our getaway when five of the Enforcer Drones activated. Leona tried to fight them off, but we were running out of time. She forced me to leave, and I did so reluctantly. As I ran away, the Drones exploded, with her still by them. I never saw her again. Today is the anniversary of her death, and when she saved me." Tanya sniffed and gazed back down at the picture, "I wish I had been blown up instead of her."

"Tanya don't say that." Wildwing Flashblade protested.

"Yeah dudette there are so many times you have saved us." Nosedive Flashblade added to his brother's comment.

"I guess I never would have joined the resistance if it wasn't for Leona." Tanya sniffed.

"See, she's already helped you and us so much." Wildwing said with a sad smile. He already wished this Leona was with them.

Tanya smiled at him, "You know Wildwing you remind me a lot of her." She said.

Just then the Drake One's alarms went off, and the team ran to see what was wrong. Tanya immediately sat down in her command chair and typed a few keys to bring up the display. A flashing target appeared in a downtown district. "Looks like there's a disturbance downtown in a warehouse." Tanya said, "There are blaster energy traces."

"Dragaunus!" Wildwing exclaimed, clenching his fist. He donned Drake Ducaine's mask, which immediately transformed into battle mode "Let's move ducks!"

The team loaded up their weapons and piled into the Aerowing.

"Full power to thrusters!" Wildwing commanded.

"Bustin' THRUSTERS!!!" Nosedive yelled energetically, and he pressed the button that fully ignited the engines. They shot up the ramp and into the warm night sky of Anaheim, California. They immediately headed towards the warehouse; they heard the sound of Saurian Blasters. Once the Aerowing landed the Mighty Ducks ran to the doors.

"Let's get in that building!" Wildwing ordered, "Grin take care of the doors." Grin ripped the doors off their hinges, and tossed them to the side.

A huge firefight was revealed to the ducks. They stared in awe at the scene before them. Inside the warehouse a group of Enforcer Drones, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon were fighting with a female duck!

"Saurian scum!" she yelled, you'll pay. She dropped her stolen Blaster, and back flipped onto a crate behind her. She drew twin Puck Blasters, and proceeded to open fire on the Saurians. The ducks just stood there with their mouths open until Wildwing decided to take action.

"Mighty Ducks let's get in there!" he said, and they surged forward, weapons drawn.

"Wonderful! More of those accursed ducks!" Siege yelled, "I'm out of here!" He pressed a button on his wrist-teleported that sent him back to the Raptor. Wraith and Chameleon weren't far behind. The Enforcer Drones were left behind, still firing at the female duck.

"Ya cowards come back and fight me!" the female duck yelled angrily.

"I know that voice…" Tanya said, trying to recall whose voice she was hearing. Just then the duck looked their way. An Enforcer Drone took the chance and nailed her in the abdomen, sending her flying backwards.

"Handle the Drones!" Wildwing ordered the team, "Tanya you're with me, we've got a fellow duck to help." He and Tanya raced to where the duck had fallen. Tanya was completely distracted from the duck, still puzzling over the voice she had recognized.

When the duck came into view, Wildwing was struck speechless. The duck was hunched over on her knees, clutching her abdomen. Her long black hair hung in a curtain, concealing her face. She was wearing baggy camo pants and a long-sleeved belly shirt. Her black gun belt hung at a slant on her waist, and she wore black combat boots. Tan feathers covered her body.

At their approach she stood up, he hair still in her face. "Hey nice to see some friendly faces 'round these parts." she said, and Wildwing felt his insides melt at her smooth and sweet as honey voice. Also, that slight accent was super hot. "What's your name mister?" she asked.

"I'm Wildwing Flashblade." Wildwing said, and shook her soft outstretched hand.

"My name is-" she was cut off as a blaster shot hit a wall of boxes near them, sending tons falling down toward them. She tackled Wildwing to the side, and landed on his chest.

"Hold that thought." She said, then stood up and activated her rocket powered rollerblades. She drew her Puck Blasters and cocked them. The female duck shot off, her feet moving back and forth as she weaved through the legs of the Enforcer Drones. As she passed by each one, she shot a well aimed puck straight through their mother boards. As she skated past some of the Ducks she shot them a dazzling smile.

Suddenly there was a flash as a bigger Enforcer Drone teleported in. The female duck narrowed her eyes, and moved faster towards it. She spotted a makeshift ramp nearby, and steered toward it. She gunned her rockets, and rocketed off the ramp and into the air. In midair, time seemed to slow down as she turned so that her body was horizontal, and she shot 3 pucks directly at the Drone. It exploded, and the duck did a flip and landed directly in from of where the mighty ducks had gathered.

She screeched her skates to a stop, and blew the smoke from her Puck Blasters before twirling them and sticking them into their notches in her gun belt. The female duck put her hands on her hips, and stated proudly to her awed audience, "Leona Angelfeather at yer service


	2. Chapter 2

For a few minutes everyone just stared at Leona, "Uh… you guys ok?" she asked nervously. Leona deactivated her rollerblades, and nervously shuffled her feet.

Suddenly she found herself in a bone-crushing hug. A female duck wearing glasses and a purple jumpsuit was clinging to her body. Leona gasped and tears gathered in her eyes. It was TANYA!

She immediately hugged her back, and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Tanya exclaimed, and hugged her harder. The two female ducks hugged and cried a little, and then they separated. Tanya began to introduce Leona to her teammates.

"This is Grin Hardwing, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Nosedive Flashblade, and Wildwing Flashblade." Tanya said, and Leona shook hands with each duck. When she came to Wildwing, and his warm hand closed around her smaller one, Leona felt like she could fly.

"I already know you Mr. Flashblade." She said shyly, red tingeing her cheeks.

"Please call me-" Wildwing never got to finish his sentence as Leona's bliss ended as her vision flickered. She felt a searing pain in her abdomen, and race through the rest of her body. Leona was vaguely aware of someone screaming, and then she realized that she was the one screaming! Her vision went completely dark; the last things she saw were Wildwing and Tanya's faces. The next thing she knew, she was in someone's arms, her hand was clasped in small comforting hands, and she was moving.

"Hurry Wildwing hurry!" came Tanya's voice.

"It's alright Tanya she'll be just fine." Wildwing's smooth as honey voice replied very close by. The arms in which she rested were warm and comforting against the almost unbearable pain that snaked its way through her body. It sharp tendrils of white hot fire stabbed at her body, rendering her motionless. The person carrying her ascended what seemed like steps, the sat down. Tanya reluctantly let go of her hand, and moved away. She heard muffled voices around her, and groaned. Then Wildwing's face came into view.

"You're very handsome." Leona said, and then fell unconscious.

"Step on it Nosedive!" Wildwing roared, and they were soon racing towards the Pond. When they got there, Wildwing and Tanya ran as fast as they could to the infirmary.

Wildwing set Leona down on the hospital bed, and watched as Tanya put on her scrubs. Wildwing turned his attention back to Leona and slowly brushed hair from her pain ridden face. The rest of the team suddenly burst into the infirmary and Wildwing leapt up.

"Guys we need you to wait outside we'll update you once we make some progress." Wildwing said calmly, pushing them out of the door. He shut it and turned to Tanya and Leona, and gagged. Tanya had a giant pair of surgical tongs and a surgical knife. She had them positioned over Leona's midriff.

"Wildwing...uh... you look a little um... green why don't you uh… wait outside?" Tanya said, catching his glance.

"I…yeah call me if you need anything." Wildwing said weakly, and slid out of the doors.

The whole team stood up at his exit, but Wildwing shook his head and collapsed into a chair. They sat for a little while, and Nosedive walked over to his brother.

"What was Tanya doin' when you left bro?" he asked, his usually energetic voice now laced with worry for a friend he might never know.

Wildwing gulped, and tried to tell his baby brother as little as possible without him knowing. Nosedive was an optimistic, light-hearted soul that didn't need to be weighed down by worries. That was why Wildwing was his older brother to take on the tough stuff. "Well…she was…"

"Tell me bro." Nosedive insisted, and kneeled next to his brother.

"She was about to cut open Leona's wound more so that she could check for shrapnels that might have gotten stuck in her flesh." He watched Nosedive pale, and sit back on the floor. Wildwing immediately regretted saying it. "Sorry Dive."

"No I asked Wing." Nosedive said dazedly. Wildwing sighed and leaned his head back.

Suddenly there was a clatter of metal on tile from inside the infirmary. Wildwing shot to his feet and waited impatiently for any other sound. There were the sounds of hurried footsteps, and more crashes. Then the screams began. Wildwing raced to the door with the rest of his team hard on his heels.

"WILDWING! WILDWING HELP SHE'S WAKEN UP!" Tanya screamed from inside, and Wildwing tore into the room. Tanya was struggling to hold down a completely freaked out Leona who was bleeding from profusely her middle. "If she doesn't stop moving we'll lose her!" Wildwing ran over and put his hands on Leona's shoulders, and pushed her back down.

"Leona!" he yelled, and her head shot towards him, her eyes glued to his. "Leona calm down you're okay. You're alright but you've gotta calm down!" Tears ran down her cheeks, and she calmed down slightly. Grin came over and held down her thrashing legs, while Nosedive came over to where Tanya was trying to stop the bleeding. He turned green and backed away.

"Duke! Get Nosedive out of here!" Wildwing yelled, and Duke dragged the teenager back into the waiting room. "Mallory take over for Tanya!" Mallory nodded and took Tanya's place.

"I just uh… need to uh… sedate her." Tanya said as she came over to Leona with a long needle. Grin gulped and backed away.

"Grin hold her down!" Wildwing yelled, and Grin shook his head and held Leona's thrashing legs again. Tanya grabbed Leona's arm in an iron grip, and put in the needle. She injected the liquid, and Leona almost immediately began to calm down. Her legs stilled, and her eyes closed. In seconds she was out like a light. Tanya took up the tongs again and moved towards Leona.

Quickly she leaned over the wound, and opened it up. "Oh no." she said, and Wildwing tensed.

"What?" Wildwing asked, and turned to Tanya. He instantly regretted it, as Tanya was deep in surgical procedure. "Oh." He said weakly, and quickly pushed his team out of the room. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to have one last glance at Leona. Tanya was slowly extracting a bloody metal fragment from Leona. It was currently about six inches long, and still growing. Wildwing blanched and ran out.

"Wing? What was going on? What's wrong?" Nosedive immediately asked at his brother's mortified face.

"No Dive. I-I-I won't say anything." Wildwing stuttered, and stumbled to a chair.

Half an hour later Tanya came out of the infirmary to find the whole team assembled outside of it. When she came into view they all stood and looked anxiously at her. Tanya shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. The most anxious of all of them was Wildwing. Tanya broke into a tired smile, which quickly faded once she looked over her clipboard again.

"She'll be alright." She stated, and the whole team breathed a sigh of relief, "but she needs an uh… blood transfusion to survive. She lost a lot of blood in the uh… struggle without the uh… transfusion she won't survive more than uh… two hours."

"Let's get her some blood then!" Mallory exclaimed.

"She has an uh… very rare blood type, and only two of uh… us shares it with her." Tanya replied, glancing at the sheet once more.

"Me and Dive." Wildwing deduced.

"Uh… yea." Tanya said, surprised.

"Dive's too young." Wildwing said and moved forward, "I'll give her a transfusion."

"Hey Wing I can do it I'm not a kid!" Nosedive protested, but fell silent at Wildwing's glare.

"Don't test me Dive you're too young and that's final!" he said hotly, then hurriedly followed Tanya into the infirmary.

Inside, Leona was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, a blanket pulled over her body. Her face was very pale, and her chest was barely moving up and down to signify that she was breathing. He came over to sit next to her, and took her pulse. Tanya sadly watched him as she got the needle ready. Wildwing's face fell when he felt the slow speed of the female duck's pulse.

"Wildwing? Uh… I got the uh… needle ready." Tanya said quietly. Wildwing turned to her and turned off his armor. He was wearing a jacket and a t-shirt. He rolled up the sleeve of the shirt, and Tanya pierced his arm with the needle. Blood immediately began to flow from Wildwing. When a bag was almost full, Tanya stopped the flow and hooked the bag up to Leona.

"Thank you Wildwing I'll uh… let you know when she uh… wakes up." Tanya said tiredly, and sat down in a chair by the bed with a book. Wildwing stood and walked out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Tanya." He said as he walked out the door.

"No thank you Wildwing. You saved my-my best friends life." Tanya replied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later and Wildwing was getting worried. Everyone was worried, but none as much as Tanya and Wildwing. Leona had regained her color, but she was still deep in sleep. On occasion she would mumble something, but she never awakened.

Leona was lying in her bed, but she wasn't aware of it. She was floating in a black nothingness. She groaned, and heard a voice. "C'mon Leona honey you gotta wake up and come back to me and Tanya." It was Wildwing. He was here! Leona meant to say his name, and surprisingly it happened.

"Leona?" he asked, "Can you hear me?"

Leona willed her eyes to open with all of her might, but they felt like ten-pound weights.

"Wildwing." She said again, and she felt his hand tighten its grip on hers.

"It's alright sweetheart… can you open your eyes?"

Leona's head moved from side to side, and then she slowly forced her eyelids to open. "There you are." Wildwing said, and Leona smiled up at him

"How…how long have I been out?" Leona asked, putting a hand to her head.

"About 3 days."

"Oh wow."

Over the next few days, Leona met everyone on the team, but she spent most of her time with Wildwing. She learned that Grin used to be a troubled duck until he was taught by the great hockey master Thai Quack Do. Mallory was and currently is a fiery tempered duck that holds military chain of command in high regard. She also learned that Duke used to be the most notorious thief on Puckworld, but changed his ways to find Dragaunus. From Nosedive she gathered that he was impulsive and immature, but very likeable.

Then there was Wildwing, the leader, who was strong, intelligent, just, and tough. She knew he had a sweet soft side, and try as she would, she was determined to bring it out. He came in to see her every day, whether it was to talk or just hang out, he was there no matter what. Soon the two of them formed a special bond.

One day Wildwing was on his way to visit Leona when he ran into Tanya.

"Wildwing!" she exclaimed, "I have to run to Lectric Land for some uh… supplies can you keep an eye on uh… Leona for me?"

"Sure Tanya I was on my way to see her anyway. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake." Wildwing replied happily.

"Watch out Wildwing she's very stubborn and very uh… sneaky." Tanya laughed as she walked off. Wildwing turned and headed towards the infirmary. When he got there he nearly had a heart attack. The bed was empty and Leona was nowhere to be found. He searched the room frantically until he noticed a neatly folded note on the bed.

Care to join me on the ice?

-Leona

Wildwing breathed a sigh of relief, and then he realized something. Leona was still recovering from her intense life-threatening surgery, her stitches were very fragile, and the extreme cold of the rink could get her sick and her health was already very delicate. As this information hit his brain he shot through their headquarters as fast as he could go.

In record time he had his armor deactivated and his skates on, and was racing onto the ice. Leona was wearing a pair of hockey skates, the clothes she had been found in, and a large black ski jacket. "Hey Wildwing!" she smiled at him and shot a puck into the goal. For a moment, Wildwing admired her shot. It was nice and concise, a challenge for even him to block. "This is a nice rink. The temp is perfect, and it reminds me of home."

At her comment, Wildwing was shaken from his reverie. Puckworld was COLD! If she was comparing this to Puckworld she must be freezing! He skated speedily and wordlessly onto the ice.

"Wildwing?" she asked apprehensively. He merely swept her feet out from under her, causing her to drop the hockey stick in her hands. He turned and sped out of the rink, and stomped into the elevator. "What are ya doin' Wildwing?"

"I'm getting you out of the cold and back into bed." He said, not putting her down as the elevator sped downward. He stomped down the hallway, starting to regret not taking his skates off. They were shedding ice residue all over the hallway, making a huge mess.

"I'm sorry." She said once he had tucked her back into bed.

"For what?" Wildwing asked, incredulous. Why did she need to apologize?

"For being a burden. I try not to be one but I always feel like I am one."

Wildwing pulled a chair over and sat down next to her. "You definitely are not a burden!" he protested, but Leona just sighed. "The day you came to us was the anniversary of the worst day of Tanya's life. The day she lost you. You didn't see the way she cried over you. It broke her heart. And in the short time we've known you I think I've become just as attached to you as she is." He brushed back a strand of hair from her face.

Leona smiled and closed her eyes. "You're a one of a kind duck Wildwing." She whispered. Wildwing blushed, and Leona sleepily held his hand. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied. Leona reached up and took off his mask, properly revealing his face for the first time since she met him.

"You look handsome without your mask on." She said, causing him to blush.

A couple hours later, Tanya arrived back at the Pond with the others. They had a big game in an hour, and the team had to get ready.

"Where's Wildwing?" Duke asked curiously.

"He's probably still in the uh… infirmary with Leona. You guys can come see how she's doing if you like." Tanya said, leading the way to the infirmary. The whole team was eager to see Leona, they had all become quickly attached to her, so they followed Tanya to the infirmary.

When they got there, they were surprised to see both of the occupants asleep. Leona was deep in sleep in her bed, and Wildwing had his head in her lap. Leona suddenly mumbled something in her sleep and gripped Wildwing's hand a little harder. The tem watched as Wildwing smiled and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

Nobody moved for a second, all of them in shock that Wildwing was showing so much affection. His mask was even off. Duke walked forward and gently shook Wildwing awake.

"Hey Wildwing… Wildwing wake up." Wildwing stirred awake sleepily rubbed his eye with his empty hand.

"Hey guys," he whispered, aware that Leona was still asleep, "How long was I out?"

At that moment his hand slipped from Leona's hold. She groaned and thrashed around in her bed. Then suddenly she sat up screaming. Her eyes searched the room frantically, as if looking for some kind of danger. Tanya and Wildwing rushed over to her. Leona continued to frantically survey the room. Then she caught sight of the surgical tongs Tanya had used on her. She began to scream and scramble away from them. To her pieces of skin still stuck to them, and blood was dripping onto the tray where they rested. This was of course not true. Tanya had cleaned the tongs, and sanitized them heavily. There was no visible trace of Leona on them. But Leona had just woken from a nightmare, and they looked very different to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and backed into Wildwing's arms. He cradled her against him.

"No more. No more." She mumbled into his chest, and her breathing gradually began to slow. Wildwing set her down on the bed, Tanya flitting nervously around him. She was breathing in halting gasps, and was hugging her middle. She reached for Wildwing's hand, and grimaced as pain shot through her.

"Guess I shouldn't have been practicing hockey huh?" Leona asked Wildwing in an attempt to lighten the tense mood. Wildwing chuckled nervously.

"I told you."

"Hockey?! You played hockey?!" Tanya ranted, "You're not even supposed to get out of bed and you had to go to the extreme and play HOCKEY!!!!!" She angrily shook her head and lifted Leona's shirt, revealing her bandages.

"Please don't go Wildwing." Leona pleaded, and winced again as Tanya inspected her stitches He smiled at her and pulled his chair over.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Wildwing sat with her through the checkup. When Tanya was finished she rewrapped Leona in new bandages, and injected her pain killer.

"You should be able to move around soon but uh…take it easy." She said. Leona grabbed Tanya's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry." She said hoarsely.

"Ah…it's alright." Tanya said, gesturing with her hand and smiling.

"What time is it Tanya?" Wildwing asked. Tanya looked at her omnitool on her wrist (I wonder if it really tells time).

"Time to get moving if we wanna make the game."

"You guys are playin' hockey? Could you put the TV onto the game so I can watch it?" Leona asked tiredly. The painkillers were obviously kicking in and she probably wouldn't be awake for much longer, but Wildwing honored her wishes.

"Sure." Wildwing turned on the TV and he and Tanya left.

It was a few minutes before the final buzzer, and the Pond was filled to the brim with screaming fans. The rink went almost silent as the fans held their breath for the Mighty Ducks' final play. Tanya had the puck, and she and Mallory began to pass it back and forth, all the while moving to the opposite ends of the rink. At Duke's signal, Mallory forwarded the puck to him, where he began to circle the goal. Then he saw Nosedive coming on fast, and as planned he passed it to him. Nosedive shot across the short space of ice left towards his goal, and slammed the puck into their opponent's goal. The crowds went wild and the sound of the final buzzer could barely be heard over them. The ducks met in the center of the rink and lifted their hockey sticks so they clashed together.

"DUCKS ROCK!!!!" the crowd roared. Phil immediately went down to the Ducks' underground headquarters to head them off. He was determined that this time Wildwing and the rest of the team would participate in a publicity stunt.

As he was walking past the corridor that led to the infirmary, he saw a light at the end of it, and heard a TV. He cautiously walked down the hallway, wondering who could possibly be there.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter and the one before it are dedicated to Jordan Li Riley, my first reviewer on this story. Thanks for the wonderful and inspiring reviews!

Phil walked into the infirmary, and immediately got his trademark devious grin. Lying on one of the infirmary beds was an unfamiliar female duck. She was cheering at the instant replay of Nosedive's final shot of the game.

"Great job Nosedive! Go Mighty Ducks!" she laughed. Phil leaned against a shelf, accidentally pushing a couple of papers onto the floor. Leona snapped her head in his direction, and gave him a suspicious look. Phil moved towards the duck and kept his grin.

"So you got a manager?" he asked. Leona gave him an odd look and scooted away. Phil bumped into the tray with the surgical tongs, and they clattered to the floor. Leona stiffened, and Phil bent to get them. When he righted himself he was brandishing the tongs. Leona's vision flashed from the scene before her to one of a bloody doctor slowly advancing on her with the cold bloodstained tongs. Leona opened her mouth and released a blood-curdling shriek.

The Mighty Ducks walked into their headquarters moments after Phil discovered Leona. The place was eerily quiet for a few seconds after they walked in, then they heard a shrill screech from the infirmary. They broke into a run, but none faster than Wildwing and Tanya, who led the team.

They slid to a stop inside the infirmary. Leona was huddled in the corner, whimpering and trying to scoot farther and farther away from an advancing Phil. The team's manager was hovering closer to her, holding the surgical tongs she feared so much. Leona screeched again, and dove between Phil's legs. She got to her feet and dashed into Wildwing's arms. He closed them over her, and she buried her face in the chest of his jersey.

"What did I do?" Phil asked, puzzled. He made his way over to the ducks, still carrying the tongs. Leona screamed again and hugged Wildwing tighter.

"Phil put the tongs away." Wildwing commanded, and hugged Leona tighter to him. Phil set down the surgical tongs and moved away from them. Leona looked up from Wildwing's chest, and gazed at him with a calculating gaze. "Leona this is our manager Phil Palmfeather. Phil this is Leona Angelfeather." Wildwing said with a comforting smile at Leona. She eyed him suspiciously, and then cautiously held out her hand. Phil took her hand in his firm grip and shook it heartily.

"How come she didn't play tonight?" he asked.

"She's badly injured, but when she heals completely she is welcome to play in the games. She is part of the team now." Wildwing answered, looking at Leona. Tears gathered in her eyes, but Tanya pulled her away before she could do anything.

"And speaking of her injuries," Tanya said, "How are they?"

"Well they're definitely still there." Leona said sarcastically, and then giggled at her friend's exasperated look.

"I meant are you feeling any um...uh…" Tanya stumbled and Leona smiled softly, used to it.

"Pain?" Tanya nodded, "Not very much."

"Good now-" She got cut off by Leona tackling Wildwing.

"I'm part of the resistance!" she screamed and ripped off his mask. She assaulted his cheeks with kisses, then jumped off of him and did a little dance with an amused Tanya. Wildwing's teammates were laughing so hard now that they had to lean on each other to keep upright.

Wildwing got up and turned bright red. Tanya ushered Leona back to bed, which she fell into happily, not really tired. Suddenly the sirens of the Drake 1 went off, and the ducks raced out of the room. Leona sat up, but Wildwing gently pushed her back down.

"Stay here." He said before he dashed after his teammates.

Leona snorted and shot out of bed.

"Yeah right." She mumbled as she grabbed her gun belt and snapped it on. Then she took off with new energy after her new teammates. When she caught up with them, they were in the Migrator, and were preparing to leave. Leona quickly vaulted herself into the back of the vehicle moments before it sped out of the Pond. The doors slammed shut behind her, closing her inside the main cabin.

Leona silently walked up to Wildwing's seat. Nobody noticed her, and when she got to his seat, she leaned over the back.

"So where we off to sugah?" she asked slyly.

Wildwing spun around in his seat, and everyone but Nosedive gaped at her. "Welcome aboard girlfriend!" he exclaimed, "Most awesome entrance."

"Leona what do you think you're doing here?" Wildwing asked worriedly.

"Helping you fight Dragaunus." Leona stated, puzzled, "What does it look like?"

"You should have stayed behind. Leona you're injured." He said sternly.

Leona became angry, and she placed her hands on her hips, "And miss all the action? I don't think so!"

"Even if this action gets you even more severely injured or maybe even killed?" Wildwing said angrily, standing up so he could tower over her.

"Everyone here takes those risks every day Wildwing! If I am a part of this team than I will take them too!" Leona said, poking him angrily in the chest plate of his armor.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" he roared stubbornly. _She is staying here and that is final!_

"Why?" Leona asked softly. Her anger dissipated, and she finally realized that hers and Wildwing's beaks were nearly touching. A tingling sensation was spreading through their bodies, and Wildwing even felt his anger melt away in record time. Wildwing closed his eyes and turned away.

_What are all these things I'm feeling? She's right I am being really overprotective._ He sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his beak. He felt a touch on his arm, and nearly hit the ceiling. Leona had grabbed his arm, worried. Her expression was soft and persuading, and suddenly Wildwing knew.

He had lost this fight.

"Puckworld is my home too." Leona pleaded, her hand pulling him to face her. Her golden eyes pleaded with all their might to him, and Wildwing's resolve crumbled. He sighed and gave in.

"Of course. I guess you can help, but stay by me please. I wouldn't want you getting injured or…" he cut off and gulped.

"I'll be fine. I've got you to protect me." She said sweetly, then came closer and hugged his arm, "I'll stick to you like glue." She rested her against his shoulder. Wildwing blushed, and suddenly the Migrator screeched to a stop.

They had arrived at the factory. The workers were streaming out, screaming and running. The ducks got out of their ride, and Leona determinedly stayed by Wildwing's side. They weaved in and out of the frightened workers, and soon the lot was empty. The panicked noises of the workers had drowned out the noise of the Migrator's engines. They had arrived undetected.

When they ran into the building, Siege and Wraith immediately began to fire on them.

"Leona get behind me." Wildwing ordered and activated his shield. Leona moved forward, and Wildwing pulled her away from the oncoming blasts. "Leona. Get. Behind. Me." He growled, and then pulled her behind him. He deflected a couple blasts, when Leona put her beak next to his ear and whispered.

"Wildwing can you get me closer?" Wildwing glanced around before grabbing her waist and dived behind some boxes.

"Are you crazy?" he whisper-yelled, "There is no way I'm getting you closer to danger!"

"Wildwing please I have an idea! I know you'll protect me." she cupped his cheek.

"We can't lose you!" _I can't lose you._ He added silently.

"You won't lose me. I know you won't."

Wildwing hung his head, "I lost Canard." He whispered. Leona cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Wildwing we'll talk about this later, but now I have a plan and we need to act." She said. Wildwing smiled sadly, and led her back into the open. As promised, Wildwing got Leona up close to the Saurians. Leona popped out from behind him and quickly shot the machine that was harvesting energy from the generators of the factory.

At the last minute, just as Siege was teleporting from the factory to the Raptor he fired his blaster directly at her. Wildwing saw the shot, and dove in front of her. The blast hit his shoulder armor, which took most of the blast. Leona gasped and ran from behind him to look at it.

"I'm fine Leona." He tried to soothe her as she deactivated his armor and took off his jacket. Underneath he was wearing a white t-shirt. Leona put his jacket in his hands, while she looked over his shoulder. The feathers had been burned off in one area and a medium sized burn was making itself clear.

"That is not fine." She said, pointing at the burn. She groped around in her pocket, and pulled out some small bandages. Wildwing raised an eye ridge, and Leona snorted. "Just in case."

Police sirens filled the air, and Wildwing moved to leave, knowing a confrontation with Klegghorn would not end well. Leona yanked him back, and the team followed her lead. "I'm not done." Leona said, and the team heard car doors slamming followed by footsteps.

"Leona we shouldn't be here when Klegghorn is." Wildwing said quietly and Leona frowned. She stopped her work and looked up at him.

"Whoever this Klegghorn is he can wait until you're bandaged up got it?" Wildwing sighed in resignation. Leona went back to her work, and was almost finished when the police walked in. Leona finished up and turned to find this Klegghorn who seemed to vex Wildwing so.

Standing before her was an ugly little man with carrot orange hair and a trench coat. "Well, well, well," he said in an annoying voice, "What do we have here?"

"Excuse me sir but we were just leaving." Leona said politely.

Klegghorn's attention snapped towards her, and Wildwing stiffened. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Leona Angelfeather." Leona said proudly. Klegghorn stared at her with a calculating gaze then turned to Wildwing.

"What have you ducks done now?" he asked with a sneer.

"Once again Klegghorn it was Dragaunus's goons!" Wildwing sighed and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"You keep saying that but I never see any 'goons'." Klegghorn waltzed up to Wildwing and roughly poked his chest. Leona growled, and took a step forward, but Wildwing held out an arm to block her path.

"Unless you have any proof we did anything we'll be going." Wildwing said frostily. Klegghorn's face twisted up and the team walked past him. When they were almost to the Migrator, Klegghorn spoke up.

"By the way I think that was a pretty shitty game you ducks played tonight." He said loudly. Leona stopped dead and turned to rush him, but Wildwing caught her and pulled her into the Migrator with Tanya's help.

_ "Why that little-" Leona said angrily, then sat herself down in Wildwing's seat. "I can't believe him!"_

_ "I told you we had to get out of there." Wildwing said._

_ "I'm sorry it was my fault." Leona said sadly, and dropped her head in her hands. Wildwing came over, and put a hand on her shoulder._

_ "It wasn't your fault you didn't know." He said, and Leona merely sighed. She got up, and everyone else took their seats._

_ On their way back to the Pond they drove past a bank. As they drove past a huge explosion shook the night. Quickly they turned around and stopped in front of the building. Once they realized it was two ninjas they had taken on before, Leona was told to stay behind._

_She stretched and relaxed in Wildwing's seat, and was soon fast asleep. When the ducks climbed back into the Migrator moments later they were surprised to find it completely quiet._

"_Leona?" Tanya called, but there was no response. Wildwing moved to his seat and turned it around._

"_Found her." He said with a smile. He leaned down and picked her up. She nestled against his chest and mumbled something. He sat down and placed her in his lap. Nosedive grinned and revved the engine. Leona snapped awake and fell off of Wildwing's lap. She tumbled to the floor, and then popped back up. She fixed her hair and glared at Nosedive._

"_You'll regret that mister." She scolded, and then ruffled his long hair, "But it was a good one."_

"_Thank you thank you no please hold the applause." Nosedive said cheesily._

_Leona sat back down in her 'seat' and made herself comfortable. Nosedive got the grin on his face again and Leona gave him a weird look._

"_What're you up to Nosedive Flashblade?" she asked, but gasped as he pressed a button on the controls, and seatbelts shot from the corners of the seat. They pressed Leona so close to Wildwing that she felt his heartbeat speed up and pound against her. "Nosedive!" she growled, and wiggled to try and get free. Her face was bright red, and Wildwing's mirrored hers. _That punk will suffer.

_As soon as Wildwing felt her soft, warm, shapely body press against him, Wildwing's groin began to heat up and his heart pounded in his chest. She was yelling at his brother, then his nether regions received the stimulation they craved as she wiggled to get free. Wildwing shut his eyes and struggled to keep his breathing normal. She was driving him insane!_

_Leona was too angry to feel Wildwing through the trip to the Pond, and Wildwing was immensely grateful for it. When they got home he felt Leona tense in preparation to run after Nosedive and obviously do something punishing to him. For once Wildwing didn't feel the need to stop her because he himself wanted to throttle his younger sibling. Making him suffer that way was unforgivable!_

_Tanya was the one to release Leona and Wildwing, and both hopped up and took off after Nosedive, who was making a hasty retreat. "DIVE!" they roared simultaneously._

_Twenty minutes later Tanya forced Leona into bed, and Wildwing was left to pursue Nosedive. He finally caught his brother when he tried to sneak in the kitchen._

"_Heh heh… hey bro how's it hangin'?" Nosedive asked nervously._

"_Do you have any idea what you have done to me?" Wildwing said in a frustrated tone. He was sitting at the table because it hurt to stand. "I won't be able to walk for a week!"_

_Nosedive's frightened look became devious once again. "So you liked what I did?"_

"_I loved it." Wildwing said, "And that's the problem! Do you __**want**__ to scar her for life?"_

"_Don't worry bro she didn't notice." Nosedive grinned. Wildwing got up and began to walk out._

"_I'm going to see Leona." He mumbled._

_Nosedive snickered, then said, "You might want to take care of __**that**__ before you do that bro." he laughed. Wildwing turned cherry red and hurried to his room._


	5. Chapter 5

Leona was reading a book Tanya had given her when there was a knock at the door. She set down the book and said, "Come in you don't have to knock."

Wildwing sheepishly shuffled in, and Leona smiled at him and patted the chair next to her bed. Wildwing walked in and smiled at her.

"I uh…" he mumbled nervously, then sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault Wildwing. Duke is always telling you Canard knew what he was doing when he gave you the mask, and he's right. You need to believe in yourself."

Wildwing smiled up at her, and then nervously rubbed the back of this neck.

"Leona I-"he broke off then began again. "I appreciate all of this, but I was the one that lost Canard. I was holding onto him, the only thing that was anchoring him down." Wildwing said despairingly.

"Wildwing you know Canard and believe it or not I knew him too. He made the right choice, and you couldn't have stopped him. I'm just glad he chose you." Wildwing turned away from her and Leona frowned. She leaned forward and grabbed his face, making him look at her. "Things happen for a reason darlin'." She said, her slight accent lessening his misery and shame, "You were meant to be a leader Wildwing. I know you were."

"You know Leona you can be pretty inspirational when you want to be." Wildwing said with a weak smile.

"See," she replied with a triumphant grin, "There's your smile." Leona traced his beak carefully. Wildwing closed his eyes and his smile grew.

"Thank you." He whispered, and then Tanya and Grin walked in arguing over what treatment Leona should receive to make her wounds heal faster. Grin was convinced his secret herb poultice would completely heal her. Tanya was adamant against it, but Grin was ever persistent.

"Tanya," Wildwing said, his eyes opening and his head turning, "would you like to give Leona her present now?"

"I dunno should we let her suffer a little longer?" Tanya teased.

"What? What are you talking about? If there's a present somewhere I want it." Leona said excitedly, giving the grinning Tanya a glare, "Tanya Gertrude Vanderflock don't you do this to me." She whined.

"Oh fine you can have it." She said, still smiling. Leona squealed happily and bounced up and down in bed.

She slid her legs out and shakily stood. Only she knew that she had just taken her pain meds. She wobbled a little, but soon steadied herself.

"Alright let's go!" she said excitedly.

Tanya shook her head, and tied a blindfold over Leona's eyes. Leona playfully waved her arms around until she felt a soft feathered hand. She grabbed it, knowing it wasn't Tanya's or Grin's.

Wildwing squeezed her hand, and then he led her down a hallway. They walked for a few minutes, and then came to a stop.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Wildwing pulled off her blindfold, revealing a sparsely decorated room, with a bed.

"Is this mine?" she whispered, fingering the sheets on her new bed. She gasped when she found her stuff on the bed. Leona turned and ran towards her teammates in the doorway. She hugged them all, and then ran around her room.

"Oh I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Tomorrow when we go shopping for dresses for the mayor's dinner we'll get you some uh… decorations." Tanya said.

"Yay!" Leona exclaimed. "Oh I can't wait to sleep in here!"

"Speaking of sleep I'm bu- bush- I'm tired." Tanya said.

"Ok let's get some sleep." Wildwing said, and Grin and Tanya walked to their rooms. Before Wildwing could leave Leona grabbed his arm, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then she turned and shut the doors.

That same night Nosedive snuck out of his room, and tiptoed sneakily to his teammates' rooms. He quietly told them to meet him in the main room in front of the TV, and then he hurried off to the main room himself.

Moments later, his sleepy teammates joined him. All of them were there except for Wildwing and Leona, whom he had purposely left out.

"You better have a good reason for doing this kid." Duke whispered angrily, "And why didn't you wake Wildwing and Leona?"

"Guys this is an important meeting." Nosedive began.

"Then why isn't Wildwing here?" Mallory asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because we are here to discuss how we can get my bro and Leona together."

"Oh." Tanya said nervously.

"Have you seen them the past few days? They're perfect for each other!" Nosedive proclaimed.

"Well I have an idea." Grin said, "The mayor's dinner is coming up and there are bound to be opportunities there."

"Great idea Grinster!" Nosedive exclaimed energetically albeit quietly.

"We need to get a dress for Leona that'll knock Wildwing's mask off!" Mallory said excitedly.

"And we need to get a suit for Wildwing that'll render Leona speechless." Duke added.

"This is gonna be fun." Nosedive said, and then rubbed his hands together sinister-like.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Two pairs. The team dove for the hiding place nearest to them. Nosedive and Tanya hunkered down under the table, while Duke and Mallory crouched behind the side of the couch. Grin glanced around helplessly for a place to conceal his massive figure. The footsteps came closer, and Wildwing and Leona's shadows came into view. Grin quickly dove behind an armchair, and Wildwing and Leona walked in.

The group held their breath as they walked into the kitchen. Nosedive crawled from underneath the table to see what they were doing. Leona was chattering happily to a smiling Wildwing as they walked into the kitchen. Nosedive smirked and started to the kitchen.

"Nosedive!" Mallory hissed, but he ignored her and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. His brother was sitting at the bar while Leona got out parfait glasses, fruit, whip cream, and yogurt.

She talked while she made the treat, "My parents used to make this for me when I couldn't sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Some of the content in this chapter is from a real Mighty Ducks episode, with my OC's parts added in. I do not own the Mighty Ducks ****sobs and runs away****

"Why cruel world?"

The next morning, Leona woke up in her new room and smiled. She leapt out of bed, and quietly ran to the shower. She quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair, then shut off the water. Leona dried off and quickly changed back into her green tank top and black shorts, then speedily pulled back her hair in a ponytail. From there, she ran silently out of the bathroom. No one was awake yet, so as Leona made her way to the kitchen she was careful to make very little sound. Once she got into the kitchen, Leona got out the ingredients for the big breakfast she was going to make.

Wildwing was drawn from his deep slumber by a heavenly, sweet smile. He got out of bed and walked into the hallway just as the rest of his team members did. Confused, he led the way to the kitchen, where, upon arrival, they all gasped. Their table was filled with all kinds of food. It was set for six, but the food could definitely feed more.

There were stacks of pancakes and waffles, eggs cooked scrambled and fried, fresh fruit, oatmeal, toast, and three pitchers of fresh, cool orange juice. The ducks just stood there wondering who could have possibly made this. Just then Leona sauntered in carrying a bowl of hot homemade fruit sauce. She twirled in place, and set it gracefully on the table.

"Oh good you're awake! I was hopin' I wouldn't have to pull ya outta bed." Leona said as she placed the ladle in the sauce.

The ducks continued to gape at her, and she instantly became nervous, "Did I do somethin' wrong?" she asked.

"No! Don't think that." Wildwing protested, "We are just surprised you did all this for us."

Leona blushed, and Duke spoke up, "It looks delicious sweetheart."

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble." Mallory added, keeping a smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad ya think it looks good, but I'd rather you guys sat down and tried it."

The Mighty Ducks sat down, and without hesitation dug into the food. Leona stood off to the side, and smiled as she watched them eat.

Wildwing turned to look at her, "Why aren't you eating with us?"

"Yea girl you went to all this trouble, you should at least enjoy it." Nosedive added.

"Oh that's okay there's only room for six and I want you guys to finish before I have some. After all I did cook this for you guys." Leona protested, while eyeing the food slightly. To make matters worse, Leona's stomach chose that moment to growl loud enough for the whole table to hear. Leona turned as red as a fire engine, and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Come eat Leona you can sit next to me." Wildwing offered with a smile, "We know you're hungry so there's no use denying it."

"I don't know, I really shouldn't impose." She rubbed her arm guiltily. He was right, she was very hungry.

"Impose?" Wildwing shook his head, and then pulled an empty chair over next to him. Leona chose that moment to notice that the Ducks had finished the platter of pancakes. She came over to take it into the kitchen for a refill.

Wildwing saw his chance, and he pulled her down into the chair next to his. Leona gave a surprised squeak, "Well, I still gotta refill the pancake platter." She said halfheartedly. Leona was quickly melting under Wildwing's intense gaze.

"I'll do it, don't you worry about it." Wildwing said as he grabbed the platter and stood up. He called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen, "Just relax and eat something. Anything!"

"Alright I guess." Leona said softly, and then reached for a piece of fruit. She bit into its juicy flesh and smiled. "California has good fruit." She laughed, then picked up a waffle and began to eat it.

Leona was trying very hard to eat a good-sized meal for her new teammates, but her stomach began to protest as soon as she got to the eggs. She knew she was malnourished, but she was too afraid to tell anyone. She knew that sooner or later, her stomach would reject all of the food she was consuming. To lessen her food intake she got up and went to the kitchen to check on Wildwing.

When Leona walked into the kitchen, she burst out laughing. Wildwing had a look of immense concentration on is maskless face, and he was still gingerly trying to pick up the first pancake.

"Wildwing hun it ain't that hard." She giggled and walked over. She expertly loaded the plate in a matter of seconds, and then handed it to him. "See, easy as pie."

"Thank you." Wildwing said.

Leona opened her mouth to laugh when she felt it coming on. Her smile died and she turned to run out, but she was already too late. All it took was one moment, and then she was on her hands and knees, spewing every bit of food she had eaten onto the kitchen tiles. She moaned and nearly collapsed. Her arms and legs felt like wet noodles, and her head a 100-pound weight.

_ 'Why did this have to happen when__** he**__ is with me? He probably thinks I'm super gross now!'_ she thought.

Wildwing dropped the pancake platter and rushed to her side. The glass platter shattered against the hard tile and pancakes fell to the floor, but Wildwing didn't pay it any attention. All of his attention was devoted to making sure Leona was alright.

"Wildwing." She mumbled and gratefully leaned against him.

"What's wrong Leona?" he asked worriedly.

"This is all my fault." she sighed, but before Wildwing could find out what she meant the rest of the team came rushing in.

"Leona? What happened?" Tanya exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have eaten that much." She mumbled not looking at her teammates.

"What do you mean?" Grin asked, concerned.

"I'm malnourished." She whispered hoarsely, "Food was scarce on Puckworld, so I gave most of what I got to others who obviously needed it more."

"Ah Sweetheart why didja eat so much then?" Duke asked affectionately.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. You have so many more important things to worry about."

"Are you alright girlfriend?" Nosedive asked in a worried tone. He had plans for her and his brother, but if she couldn't come to the dinner they would be ruined!

"I'm fine I just shouldn't eat anything for a little while." Leona said calmly, and stood up with Wildwing still hovering over her. "We have some shopping to do." She said, changing the subject, "So let's go!"

An hour later the Mighty Ducks were entering the mall. The guys were heading to the Suit Chalet while the girls headed to the local dress boutique. Before the split up, Nosedive gave Tanya a thumbs up, and Tanya winked at him. They were on a mission, and they weren't about to let it fail.

Another hour later, Tanya and Mallory had found their dresses, but Leona was still looking. Currently she was in the dressing room trying on a dress she had grabbed off the rack. Neither Tanya nor Mallory had seen it, and both were anxious to see what their friend had found.

"Oh Tanya it's beautiful!" Leona exclaimed from the dressing room. "Somebody just kill me now so I can die this beautiful!"

"Well if it's so great get out here and show us." Tanya said, draped over her arm was a periwinkle dress in a plastic cover. She hadn't been sure about wearing a dress, but what else could she wear that was formal?

Mallory stood to her right with a darker purple dress. It was almost maroon, but there wasn't that much red mixed in with the purple.

Leona stepped out of the dressing room, her face lit up in a huge smile. She was wearing a deep, forest green dress that hugged her curves tightly, and then relaxed around her legs. There was a golden pattern that snaked around the silk fabric of the dress, and added some elegancy.

"Well… how do I look?" she asked nervously, fumbling with the dress.

"It's wo-won- it's perfect!" Tanya said, her face lighting up also.

"It'll be perfect for the mayor's dinner in a couple of days." Mallory said then added silently, _'and for impressing a certain duck.'_ The girls purchased their dresses, and headed back to the pond for practice.

In Suit Chalet, the guys weren't having such an easy time. Duke had found a nice maroon suit of the same color as his jumpsuit. Grin and Nosedive had simple black tuxedos like you would see in a gangster movie. They had been searching for Wildwing for a long time though. Tanya had sent a picture of Leona's dress to Nosedive's com, telling him to get Wildwing a matching suit.

A chain of events had all of the ducks anxious and a little agitated. First of all, Phil showed up and tried to get Wildwing into the exact copy of his cheesy suit. Then, when they found some nice but expensive ones, Phil began to rant about how he was losing money. Then they got a call from Tanya saying they had to start practice soon.

Wildwing was just coming out of the dressing room with an exhausted look. He was very close to giving up and marching back to the Pond. They had to leave soon anyways. He was immediately handed another suit by Nosedive, and sighed. His baby brother could be so stubborn at times.

"This is the last one Dive, then we gotta go." Wildwing said sternly, and then went to try it on. Nosedive sighed; his big brother was so stubborn! But Nosedive had a good feeling about this suit.

Wildwing came out a few minutes later wearing a black jacket and slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black tie with green and gold swirls.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"It's perfect!" Nosedive exclaimed, then he smiled evilly, and his big brother went back to change out of the suit. When they had paid, they hurried back to the Pond for practice.

When they got into their gear, and arrived on the ice, all of the girls had already begun practice. Leona had somehow convinced Tanya to let her play. Everybody got into their positions, and Leona began her first practice with the Mighty Ducks. Too bad it would end in disaster.

Mallory shot down the ice and sent a blazing puck into the goal. The team met in the center of the rink.

"Wooh boy! You're shootin' rockets today Mallory!" Tanya said. At that moment Phil came rushing in moaning.

"Babes it's over! We're ruined!" he exclaimed, and they all skated over to the side where Phil was standing.

"What are you talking about Phil?" Wildwing asked.

"It's on the TV right now!" he said, and pointed to the JumboTron.

"Tanya patch it into the JumboTron." Wildwing ordered, and Tanya pressed a couple buttons on her Omnitool. The screens on the JumboTron fizzed then showed Captain Klegghorn addressing the press.

"I am issuing a warrant for the arrest of the six aliens known as the Mighty Ducks!" he announced. The ducks stared in awe up at the screen, not quite believing what they were seeing.

"Uh Captain," a reporter interrupted, "on what grounds-?" he droned, but Captain Klegghorn interrupted him angrily.

"I'll show you what grounds!" he yelled angrily, "Roll the tape!" suddenly the Mighty Ducks theme song came on, and the opening pictures for the show. "Not that tape!" Klegghorn fumed, then the screen rolled across a museum, where the Mighty Ducks, in hockey uniform, were smashing cases and taking artifacts.

"This proves that the Mighty Ducks are behind the rash of jewel thefts that have plagued Anaheim!" Klegghorn said to the cameras.

"Whoever they are they look like us." Tanya said thoughtfully.

"Sheah! But can they do our distinctive voices?" Nosedive interjected.

"That couldn't have been you guys!" Leona exclaimed angrily, "Ohhh that Klegghorn just makes me so steamed!"

"You can't let the cops get you!" Phil exclaimed.

"Not only that, we've gotta find out who's impersonating us." Wildwing said, and they immediately skated to their headquarters.

"Don't worry babes I'll hire the best lawyer money can buy!" Phil called as he dialed his phone.

"Somehow I doubt that Phil." Leona chuckled, then high-fived Nosedive.

The Ducks immediately ran to the Migrator, bent on clearing their names. The rink morphed, and they blasted through their secret exit.

"Turbines to speed." Wildwing ordered a little weakly. Once again Leona sat stubbornly on his lap, refusing to be left behind. Despite the team's predicament, Duke chuckled at his leader's weak order and red face.

"Turbines at full power." Duke reported as he pushed the lever forward that activated the turbines.

The secret exit opened and the Mighty Ducks shot out and raced down the street, moving so fast that the palm trees they passed bent. They stopped at a building with a neon sign that said: Diamonds.

"There's only a few places that haven't been hit," Wildwing explained as they walked around the building perimeter, "and this diamond exchange is one of them." When they rounded the corner, they heard alarms and saw a gaping hole in the side of the building.

"Was one of them." Leona corrected, and then the team ran to the hole. Inside, the Mighty Ducks were ransacking the place. At their arrival, the copied Mighty Ducks turned to the original Mighty Ducks.

"It's…us!" Tanya said with a confused look.

"Minus me." Leona added, "Something's not kosher here."

"Get us! Uh…them!" Wildwing ordered, and the Mighty Ducks drew their weapons.

The look-alikes immediately drew blasters and began to fire at them. The team took cover behind some pillars.

"Who the blazes are they?" Duke asked.

"I dunno… but I smell a big fat trademark infringement suit." Nosedive said as he fired from behind the pillar. Duke dove out of cover and into the range of the blasts He drew his saber and sliced through his clone's blaster.

"Shall we dance?" he said as he wrestled his look-alike. After a little bit of a struggle he bit out, "I think we're both leading!"

The other look-alikes continued to fire on the other ducks, who slowly advanced. Wildwing activated his shield and nailed Grin's look-alike in the chest with a puck. Suddenly the look-alike's head exploded and flew from his body, revealing his robotic innards.

"What the-?" Wildwing and Leona said simultaneously.

"They're robots!" Mallory exclaimed.

"I hate to do this," Duke said to his look-alike, "Ya got such an honest face ya know?" he kicked his copy, and then sliced right through him with his sword. The other ducks destroyed of the look-alikes until only Wildwing's and Mallory's were still intact.

Grin ran at Wildwing's look-alike, the look-alike Wildwing nailed him with a rolling cart, sending him down a shute in the floor. At the last second Grin gabbed the edge of the shute with one hand. The metal began to bend under his weight, and Nosedive and Leona dove toward him. Nosedive grabbed Grin's free hand, and Leona held Nosedive's feet.

"I gotcha buddy!" Nosedive exclaimed. He did no good, and the metal continued to bend, taking him and Leona closer to the shute. "What am I doing?" he said, and then Leona yelled as the metal broke and they fell down the shute after Grin. Nosedive and Grin slid down, and then collided with a pile of empty paint cans. Leona grabbed the edge, and yelled.

"Wildwing!" she yelled, and she saw a shadow. Her hands began to slip, and she screamed.

"Wildwing! She yelled, and slid out of sight. Leona came in just as Nosedive and Grin were getting up, and she knocked them off their feet.

"Ouch." She said.

"What a downer." Grin said in his rumbling voice.

The ducks finished off the look-alikes with a few well-shot pucks.

"Now we've got the evidence we need to- what?" Wildwing then cut off as the robot parts flashed and disappeared.

"You were saying?" Tanya said despairingly. "Wait where's Leona?"

"FREEZE! Beaks to the wall now!" said Captain Klegghorn. "You're all under arrest!" he said as the Ducks turned to find him and two other cops pointing their guns at them. They all lined up against the wall with their hands above their heads, and the officers cuffed them.

As they walked past him, Captain Klegghorn said, "You are under arrest for grand larceny. You have the right to remain silent."

Leona, Grin, and Nosedive watched the whole scene through an air vent.

"Uh-oh." Leona said.

"Bus-ted." Nosedive said.

The ducks were loaded in a cop car, and taken away.

"These jewel thefts are serving our purposes in more ways than one." Dragaunus said as he watched the telecast of the ducks' arrest, "Now four of those disgusting drakes are out of the way!

"Ahem." Chameleon cleared his throat, "Just remember who suggested using the self-destructing robots. I believe I have something coming to me."

"Oh very well." Dragaunus walked over to a board with all of the villains'' names drawn on it in a sloppy print. They all had frowny faces except for Dragaunus who had stars. Dragaunus pasted a star next to Chameleon's name. "Happy now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Leona, Grin, and Nosedive stood outside of a store window of a store window watching a haughty reporter deliver her story about the Mighty Ducks.

"Since the arrest of the four Mighty Ducks more jewel robberies have been committed." She announced.

"We did commit those crimes." Grin said.

"And whoever set us up wouldn't be dumb enough to use more robo-ducks." Nosedive added, "Who runs the biggest hot ice ring in the city?" Nosedive asked.

"I'm not into material things." Grin replied.

"Limpy Lumbago!" Leona exclaimed.

"Yeah we saw it when I showed Leona America's Funniest Most Wanted!" Nosedive said snapping his fingers. "Grinster my boy, we've got a bad rep, and we're gonna make the most of it."

"Wait! I want in." Leona said.

"No way. My bro would kill me if he found out you participated and got near dangerous gangsters!" Nosedive protested.

"You guys have no idea how to be gangsters! Do you want to free the team or not?" There was a moment of silence as Nosedive thought it over. Finally he slumped his shoulders in defeat, and Leona grinned triumphantly.

"First you guys need a gangster get-up, so let's hop to it."

"If I get murdered by Wing for this you'll protect me right?" Nosedive as ked as he and Grin followed Leona to the mall. Leona didn't answer and kept on walking. "Right?" Nosedive squeaked.

Leona decided that the suits Grin and Nosedive got for the mayor's dinner would suffice for their costumes, but she definitely needed a change of wardrobe.

Grin and Nosedive sat in the dress shop as Leona put on her newly purchased dress. Suddenly she came out, and their jaws dropped. She had put on red lipstick and mascara to match her red dress. Her strapless dress was a bright fiery red that tightly gripped her body and had a sexy slit that began very close to the top of her thigh and ended at the bottom of her dress. She had even put on red heels for the occasion. Stylish black sunglasses covered her golden eyes.

"Alright boys," she said as she walked towards them, "Let's get down to business." She placed sunglasses over their eyes, and they walked out.

Later at a wharf side warehouse, Limpy and his two henchmen were examining jewels. One henchman came up and said in Limpy's ear, "Some ducks to see ya Limpy."

"To what do I owe this extreme displeasure?" he asked. Grin and Nosedive walked up, Leona concealed behind them.

"We wanna talk about hot rocks." Nosedive said smoothly.

"I thought yous ducksss were into pucksss not rocksss." Limpy said, setting down the jewel he was examining, gazed at a purple ring on his finger, and leaned forward.

"That's just our cover see? We're muscling into the jewel racket." Nosedive said.

"Methinks you two are pulling out collective leg. Rob!" Limpy replied.

A henchman leaned over, "I'm Bob he's Rob."

"Whatever. In the words of the immoral Bard… nail these varlets!" The henchmen brandished their guns, but Grin reached over, and bent the barrels until they were unusable.

"Okay so you're tough, but how do I knows you are under level?" Limpy asked. At that moment Leona stepped out from behind the boys, and sauntered over to the desk. She pulled a newspaper clipping from her bra, and held it up to Limpy.

"Haven't you seen our press clippings pal?" Nosedive asked.

"Oooh Men's Fashion World is having a sale." Limpy said, his eyes darting from the clipping to place where it had just come from. Leona blushed and turned it over.

"Whoops!" Nosedive chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

"Nab four ducks in ice heist." Limpy read out loud. Leona put the article back in her bra, and then sauntered over to stand next to Grin, making sure to stick one leg outside of the slit in her dress.

"Our mob's in the slammer see? And we figure you know, we could be useful to ya." Nosedive proclaimed nonchalantly.

"Maybe, but ya gotta prove your loyalty first." Limpy leaned forward, "May haps you birds have heard of a mug named Sheky Carter?"

"Not Sheky the Comedian carter?" Nosedive asked incredulously.

"That's the guy. I want you should pay him a visit and…clean his clocks. The punk's tryin' to muscle in on my turf see? And he took somethin' I value very much. My house!"

"Wow! I mean that guy really is muscling in on your turf." Nosedive said, and Leona covertly swatted him and mumbled "Idiot."

"He swiped the deed and had me evictorated! I am so displeas- ed with that crum!" Limpy banged his fist on his desk, "Bob! Escort these three out."

Leona barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She could tell he was trying to be impressive. He couldn't even get the men's names right for hockey's sake!

The henchman in question leaned forward, "I'm Rob, he's Bob."

"Whateva." Limpy said, knowing he had made a fool of himself

The Ducks were escorted out, and they drove to their first assignment. Their sleek black car pulled up to the mansion, and they got out. Before they went in, Leona told them to wait.

"This newspaper is getting annoying." She pulled the clipping from her bra and handed it to Nosedive, "Keep it in your jacket for now." Nosedive put it in his jacket, and the group walked up to the doors.

"Can you uh… pick the lock?" Nosedive asked Grin when they reached the front door.

"Sure." He said, and then gripped the handle of the door. He grunted and pulled, until the lock broke, and the door opened. Nosedive and Leona looked at the damage, and then up at Grin, who shrugged. They walked in, and Leona got back into character.

"Wait a minute wait a minute!" they heard the comedian say from the study, and they stopped to listen. "You got the Big Beak? That jewel's worth a fortune! Am I interested? Hey is the president an elected official? Yes I know he's an elected official it's a joke booby. A joke. Eighty-sixth Rio Bravo road? Got it." He said.

"Where at do you want this stuff boss?" A henchman asked.

"That'll look nice over the fireplace." Comedian answered.

"And what about Limpy's stuff?" another henchman asked as he took down a picture of Limpy from the wall.

"Limpy's stuff?" The Comedian looked at his henchman, "That'll look nice in the fireplace! That guys got worse taste than week-old macaral." The henchmen laughed, and the three ducks walked in.

"Heh! Heh! Very funny Comedian." Nosedive said.

"Limpy Lumbago sent us." Leona said." Leona said.

"To have a word with you." Nosedive said.

"Word? Don't you mean quack?" The Comedian cracked up at his own joke, "oh okay."

"The heck with karma," Grin said to Nosedive angrily, "I say we flatten 'em!"

"Oh here's a real killer," The Comedian said as his henchmen reached for and cocked their guns. "Why did the ducks cross the road? To get their beaks blown off!" the ducks dove behind some boxes just as they open fired. "Thank you you're a beautiful audience! Goodnight everybody! Hope you ducks are having a real blast!" Grin peeked out from behind a box, and then he and Leona snuck towards the Comedian.

"Somebody stop me here!" he crowed.

"As you wish." Grin growled as he picked up the Comedian by the front of his shirt.

Leona put her leg through the slit in her dress, and reached in. Quick as lightening, she pulled out a Puckblaster.

"The joke's on you suckers!" Nosedive yelled as he shot pucks at the goons. The pucks burst opened, revealing ropes that tied the goons' arms to their sides. Leona reached into the Comedian's jacket and Nosedive walked over.

"I believe you've been stealing your material Comedian." She said, then pulled out the deed and put it in her bra where the newspaper clipping used to be.

"Now get outta town! And don't come back until you get some funnier jokes!" Nosedive said as the Comedian and his henchmen left. Then he turned and pulled out a hankie, which he used to clean the face of the Comedian's clock. Leona pulled him away by the front of his jacket and slapped him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelped.

"Nosedive these people are dangerous and please try to be serious. You die or get injured and I die. Got it?" Leona said seriously.

"My bro wouldn't hurt you." Nosedive protested.

"Just be careful Dive." Leona sighed and walked out of the house.

They drove back to the warehouse, and walked in to see Limpy.

"Yeah we cleaned the Comedian's clock. And… we got your house back." Nosedive said, and Leona pulled the deed out of her bra, and showed it to Limpy who reached for it.

"Not until you cut us in on this jewel heist racket." Leona said, folding the deed back up.

"Alright leave us make with the exposition. You birds ever heard of the Lamurian Falcon?" All three shook their heads.

"That's funny; I figured you'd keep up with yous relatives." He paused, "It is an ancient relic from Lamuria, and its beak is a huge type stone gem. A certain Mr. Big recently purchased said falcon from bragillionare Stanley Cortez. When he took delivery… the beak was gone with nary a trace! That's when Mr. Big contacted mwah. I told my boys whosoever doth find it gets a fifty gee reward and… they'll be entered in this month's drawing for the free ham." Grin, Nosedive and Leona exited the warehouse, Leona making sure she added an extra sway of her hips.

As soon as they exited the warehouse Nosedive said, "Remember what the Comedian said about the big beak?" Nosedive said.

"It could be that crystal." Grin replied.

"We can take the Comedian's place at the meet!" Nosedive said, "To solve this mystery we gotta get that jewel… And besides, you know, I want a shot at that free ham."

"Guys let's go check on the team before we go to the meet." Leona said, "I think I can convince the guard to let us in." suddenly she grabbed them both by their ties and yanked them down to her eye level. "If you mess up and get arrested I'll pluck every single feather from your bodies! Got it?" the two mallards gulped and nodded. Leona let them go and smiled sweetly. They followed her to the car, and they drove to the police station.

Leona had told them to leave their costumes on for their trip to the station. When their car pulled up to the front of the building, Grin parked it in Klegghorn's spot.

"Nice." Leona said, and the giant merely shrugged. They got out and walked into the building, her red heels clicking against the tile floors. The trio walked to the front desk, where a cop was immersed in a magazine.

"I would like to visit the four Mighty Ducks that you have in custody." She said. The cop looked up and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Well certainly madam." He said, and then clumsily fiddled with his keys. He led the three of them down a hallway full of cells, each of the male prisoners whistling as she walked past. Finally she was brought to the cell holding the Mighty Ducks.

"Could I just have a short moment with them?" she asked sweetly, before the ducks noticed her.

"C-certainly." The officer stammered, and then walked away. Leona sauntered farther down the hall to the ducks' cell.

"Hey guys." She said as they walked up.

Tanya and Duke were sitting on a bench, Mallory was leaning against the bars, and Wildwing leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

"Leona?" Tanya asked, incredulous. Duke and Wildwing merely stared with their mouths open.

"Oh this is just a costume." She said, fiddling with the dress.

"Y-you look beautiful." Wildwing finally got out.

"Thank you Wing." She said with a wink. "We came to tell you guys that we are close to setting you free. And don't worry we intend to do it using ah… slightly legal means." She announced.

"We? Leona you're the only one here." Mallory said, confused. Leona looked behind her and sighed exasperatedly. She looked to her left and saw Grin and Nosedive hiding behind a wall.

"You cowards it's not like he'll kill you or anything." She said as she pulled them by their ties into view.

"Nosedive! Grin! Have you no idea that you are wanted criminals?" Wildwing fumed. "And why did you drag Leona into this?"

"Bro I-" Nosedive started guiltily.

"Huh?" Tanya said, "What have you guys been up to?" Tanya cut in.

"Oh we're just working for Limpy Lumbago to recover a stolen jewel from a rival gang." Leona replied nonchalantly. And suddenly it clicked in Wildwing's head. _Gangsters._

"NOSEDIVE!" he roared, and lunged at the bars, "Are you crazy?" he asked angrily. His eyes conveyed his real message. _How could you put the woman I love and yourself and Grin in such danger?_

Nosedive's brow furrowed and he jerked his thumb at Leona. Leona grinned sheepishly and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She glared at Nosedive and hissed, "Thanks a lot Dive!"

"Are you alright?" Wildwing asked desperately.

"Of course darlin'." Leona replied. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to his cheek through the bars. Suddenly her com beeped, and she sighed in a frustrated manner. She reached into her bra and fished it out, smirking at the lusty look that crossed Wildwing's face.

"Guys we've gotta go, the meet is soon." She said, after looking at her com's timer.

"Wait there is no way you're going out to meet gangsters!" Wildwing said angrily. Leona leaned forward and pulled something else out of her bra. It was a second com.

"If I'm in trouble I'll call you alright?" she didn't wait for an answer, but lifted up the slit in her dress. Wildwing gulped, but calmed a little when he realized Leona had pulled out a Puck Blaster and some extra pucks. "Take these darlin'." She said, and then sashayed back down the hall. Nosedive and Grin made to follow but Wildwing called them back.

"Yeah bro?" Nosedive asked nervously. Wildwing reached through the bars and put his hand on Nosedive's shoulder.

"Take care of her bro, and take care of yourself while you're at it." He said softly.

"You got it Wing." Nosedive said proudly, and then he and Grin walked away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tanya said softly. Wildwing turned to her with a solemn look.

"Me too Tanya. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Grin drove the car up to a seedy hotel, and the remaining ducks got out. The boy went to the trunk to get the weapons since Leona had given hers to Wildwing.

"We should have brought Puck Blasters for this deal." Grin said to Nosedive as they reached in for the guns.

"How many of them are in there?" Nosedive asked Grin.

"Hmm… oh two maybe three." Grin said as they loaded their weapons.

"Woah, Hat trick plus Klegghorn that's four!" They shoved their weapons in their belts, and out of view, "We should have brought Puck Blasters." They slammed the trunk down, and started to walk towards the hotel, Leona joining them.

"Hey remember that cartoon we saw about uh… what's his name? Bernie! Right Bernie. You know the bear right?" Nosedive said randomly as they walked up to the hotel.

"He wasn't a bear." Grin said as they walked into the lobby and started towards the room where the meet would be held.

"What do you mean he wasn't a bear? He had ears like a bear; he had uh… a big nose like a bear." Nosedive argued as they walked down the halls. Leona rolled her eyes despairingly, but a smile was slowly making its way across her face.

"He also had a dog, what kind of bear has a pet dog?" Grin replied coolly. They reached the door and Leona shushed them.

"Well," Nosedive and Grin pulled out sunglasses and put them on, "Let's get in character."

Nosedive knocked on the door it opened slightly, revealing a man with bright orange hair, a maroon t-shirt, and jeans.

"The Comedian sent us." Nosedive said curtly. The door closed, and the sound of locks being undone reached their ears. The man once again opened the door, this time all the way. The ducks walked in.

The room was filthy, the pictures hanging on the walls were crooked, and the décor was cheesy. A man was sitting at the table, and another was on the couch, reading what looked like a newspaper. Nearby on the floor was Klegghorn, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He was tied up and gagged, and he was struggling furiously.

Nosedive lowered his sunglasses, and glanced in Klegghorn's direction, "Unexpected company?" he asked the thug with the orange hair.

"Yeah… he tried to bust us." The man replied with a smirk.

"So ya got the big whatsit?" Nosedive asked, his sunglasses now completely off. The orange-haired man walked over to the table where another man was sitting. The other man got up and moved to the couch. The man with the orange hair picked up a briefcase and placed it on the table.

"Right here." He said, pointing at the case. Nosedive walked over, and opened the case. A light glowed from it and Nosedive gaped.

"That it?" Grin asked.

"Oh yeah." Nosedive said, closing the case and picking it up. The orange-haired man grabbed the case, and held on.

"The Comedian said he'd pay a hundred gees. You got it?"

"Negative junior." Nosedive said, pulling out his gun. The other men tried to pull out their guns, but Grin drew his, and pointed it at them.

"You see we aren't really with the Comedian." Leona announced, smirking at the men.

"Go quietly amid the noise and haste, and no what comfort there may be in silence." Grin said poetically.

"Not Desiderata!" the orange-haired man moaned as he and the other men ran out of the hotel room, "I hate that stupid poem!"

"Works every time." Grin rumbled.

"Look out!" Leona and Nosedive screamed, and Nosedive and Grin shot multiple rounds at the wall. A spider crawled from one of the bullet holes, and into another.

"Missed 'im." Grin frowned, shoving his gun back into his pants.

"Man I HATE SPIDERS!" Nosedive moaned, and Leona nodded in agreement. Nosedive put his gun in his pants, and then they walked over to where Klegghorn was bound. Leona pulled away his gag.

"Well Captain Klegghorn you're really comin' up snake eyes today buddy boy." Nosedive said teasingly from his spot on the coffee table.

"I knew you birds were no good!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Relax Cappie! Keep your underwear on." Nosedive teased as he opened the case, once again letting the glow into the room.

"What the heck's in side that thing anyway?" Klegghorn asked curiously.

"It's a flashlight!" Nosedive exclaimed, pulling out a small flashlight. Leona smacked her forehead and buried her face in her hands. "With an amber filter on it! Wow!" Nosedive switched the flashlight on and off as Leona glared at him.

"Oh and this incredibly huge jewel." Nosedive said, nonchalantly pulling out a giant gem.

"How'd you know about that?" Klegghorn exclaimed incredulously.

"Somebody's gotta get to the bottom of all these jewel robberies, and you arrested our teammates!" Leona said, pointing her finger accusingly at him. Meanwhile, Nosedive replaced the jewel and flashlight, and then shut the case. Leona quickly gave Captain Klegghorn an overview of the events leading up to where they were now.

When it came to the part with the team being arrested Nosedive cut in, "Those robots got me thinking that Dragaunus was involved with this, but what would old Lizard Lips want with hot ice? That was the big question, and at that very moment…" he continued the story.

"Just a darn minute!" Klegghorn yelled, and Leona rolled her eyes. Her anger quickly boiled over as the police captain began to question Nosedive. She walked up to him, and knelt down, red-faced.

"Shut up and let him tell his story!" she roared, and Captain Klegghorn gulped and nodded.

Sometime later, Nosedive finished his tale, "…which pretty much brings us back to the present. Now, we're gonna find out who Mr. Big is, and why he wants this rock." Nosedive said, gesturing to the case in Grin's grasp.

"You can't just leave me here!" Klegghorn exclaimed, struggling. "Cut me loose!"

"So you can arrest us too?" Leona said accusingly, "Forget it Cappie!" she exclaimed, as she and the guys walked out, and closed the door behind them.

Klegghorn crawled over to a sharp table leg, and began to rub his ropes binding his hands behind him against the sharp edge.

"The only thing that's gonna get wrapped up is you stinkin' ducks!" he said to himself.

Leona, Nosedive, and Grin walked out of the hotel.

"C'mon we gotta solve this caper to get the guys outta jail." Nosedive exclaimed as he led the way to the car.

_In Limpy's car:_

"We got it Mr. Big." Limpy said into the phone's mouthpiece, "Pray tell where should we hold the meet?" he waggled his eyebrows at Leona, who rolled her eyes. "Go North by Northwest to the house on 92nd street with the thirty-nine steps? Got it. Any other obscure movie references you want I should make?" with that, he hung up the phone, and Nosedive and Grin once again took up their ridiculous banter.

"Bernie the Bear was a bear; he had a furry coat and claws." Nosedive said.

"And a car." Grin replied simply, spreading his hands out and off the case in his lap.

"That's cause he's a cartoon bear for crying out loud!" Nosedive yelled heatedly, and Leona palmed her face.

"Goddammit you two! Put a puck in it!" she screamed. Grin and Nosedive immediately fell silent, and they continued their drive in complete silence.

I know this one's short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Thanks for sticking with me. This past week hasn't been good. I got stung by a bee in the neck, and I got a crescent cut in my lip


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the old warehouse, Limpy and his henchmen going first. When the three ducks walked into the dark room, the large man behind the desk leapt to his feet.

"What the blazes are those ducks doing here?" he exclaimed unhappily, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"Now now Mr. Big leave us not blow our corks. After all, they got… the Big Beak." Limpy said, gesturing to the case in Grin's hands. Mr. Big broke into a grin and Nosedive stepped forward.

"And you don't get it 'til you tell why this dingis is so important." He said daringly.

"Very well Mr. Drake. I enjoy talking to a duck who likes to talk about talking to a duck who likes…Did…ooo." Mr. Big sat back down in his chair and stopped his rambling so that he could begin his tale, "Where was I?" he asked, but before anyone could remind him he began again.

"Oh yes! The ancient Lamurians had knowledge undreamed of by modern science. When they went head to head against the rival nation of Atlantis… well they destroyed it in a day!" he pounded his fist against the desk, and before Leona could stop him, Nosedive moved forward.

"So what're you sayin'?"

"The Lamurians could inflict such cataclysmic damage because they had a pulverizing ray! The heart of which was a focusing crystal." He got up and walked over to a nearby filing cabinet. "When not in use, you see, it was stored as the beak of a statue of a falcon, are you with me?" he took a falcon-like statue out of the cabinet and brought it over to the desk.

"I've paid a lot of money to get it sir! But I still haven't got it! Now got it to me!" Mr. Big replaced the statue and turned to them.

"I don't…" Nosedive pointed his Puck Blaster at Mr. Big, and Leona made frantic throat cutting gestures, "think so."

"You surprise me Mr. Drake, after all, I'm only…" there was a flash of light, and then Chameleon stood before them, "… a henchman of Dragaunus bent on world domination!"

"Odds bodkins! That particular mug is an alien!" Limpy exclaimed, backing away. Suddenly Wraith and Siege appeared in a flash of light. Siege ran forward and grabbed Nosedive's head, throwing him out of the way. Grin lifted the case out of reach and stuck out his foot, causing Siege to fall flat on his face

"Allow me Siege." Wraith rasped, and then pointed his staff at some nearby chains on the ground, "I summon the dark powers of our Saurian ancestors."

The chains wrapped around Grin's torso, and squeezed until his grip slipped from the cases handle. It dropped to the ground with a muffled clatter. Chameleon walked forward and leaned in to grab the case.

"Eat hot pucks sleaze-o-saurs!" Nosedive exclaimed, firing a puck at Chameleon, who dropped the case. Nosedive continued to fire, and Leona reached for her own Puck Blaster. Her hand went to the strap on her leg, only for her to recall how she had given it to Wildwing.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

At the exact same time Chameleon dove to Limpy Lumbago, and transformed his head to resemble James Cagney.

"Alright you wanna get paid? You help catch that dirty duck say!" he said in the perfect imitation of the character's voice.

"Rob get 'em!" he yelled, pointing to Nosedive.

"I'm Bob he's Rob." The henchman replied, and Limpy ripped the machine gun out of Bob's hands.

"Never mind I'll do it myself!" he yelled, frustrated. Then he stalked over to Leona and wrapped his arm around her neck, and pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't move duck!" he yelled, as Nosedive and Grin turned. They gasped and a look of horror took over their features.

"Nosedive don't listen to him! You've gotta help the team!" She yelled, but was cut off as Limpy jabbed the barrel of the gun into her neck.

"Leona!" Nosedive exclaimed, and almost took a step towards her.

"Don't Dive." She rasped, and tried in vain to lean her head away from the gun's barrel.

"Leona…" Nosedive trailed off as his brother's voice rang in his head _'Take care of her Dive.'_

"It's curtains for you ducks" Limpy smirked.

"I've always been kinda partial to venetian blinds myself." Nosedive said weakly.

Minutes later Nosedive was tied up and hanging from a hook over a large industrial fan. Grin was below him, chained to a conveyor belt. They had seen Leona being taken to another abandoned factory.

"Yo Grinster, wasn't this supposed to be a gangster movie parody?" he yelled.

"I guess." Grin answered.

The conveyor belt started up, and Grin began to move towards the large, crushing gears. The fan started and Nosedive's hair and clothes began to blow around with the rush of air. The mechanism attached to the rope began to move Nosedive down, closer to the fan.

"So how come it just turned into the Perils of Pauline?"

In the other factory Leona's hair began to blow around, and her dress hem billowed and snapped. She was in the same predicament as Nosedive with an exception. Limpy had, of course, found out she was the brains of the operation and had prepared something extra special for her.

High powered circular saws.

Leona gasped as the mechanism moved her down. Suddenly her chest started to ring. She struggled with her bonds until her hands came free, and then she opened her com.

"Now is like not the best time." She gasped, and quickly looked down to see the saws getting closer.

"Why? Leona what's wrong?" Wildwing asked frantically.

"Let's just say now would be a really good time for you four to be here at the warehouses and not in jail." Leona said, and gasped again.

"Leona! What's happening?"

"I'm about to be cut into little pieces by two saws." Leona answered meekly, the screamed a little as the saws came closer.

"WHAT?" Wildwing yelled. There were raised voices, then an explosion.

"Wing?" Leona asked.

"I'm comin' to get you! Try to stay intact!" Wildwing yelled, and Leona heard a motor of a Duckcycle.

"Will do." Leona said, before cutting off the signal. The whir of the saws grew louder as Leona descended.

In a separate warehouse Siege placed the large jewel into the tip of the laser. Once it was secure, the laser arm rose up and locked into place.

"The pulverizer ray is complete! The Centapoid is ready to roll!" Siege exclaimed.

"Stick around and make sure the ducks are taken care of. I gotta go conquer the world sweetheart." Chameleon said as he handed Limpy a large bag of cash.

"Don't worry them birds are sweating gumdrops right now." Limpy said.

"He looked like a bear; everybody in the cartoon called him a bear!" Nosedive yelled angrily at Grin as he descended toward the fan.

"You ever seen a bear walking his pet dog?" Grin asked just as calm as Nosedive was angry.

"What a mouse can walk a dog but a bear can't?" Nosedive said stubbornly, glaring at Grin. Grin just turned his gaze away. "You know we should think about gettin' free before we get turned into ground duck pâté!" Nosedive yelled nervously.

Grin gazed around, then turned with a groan and grasped a metal pole with his feet. He turned back to the gears and shoved it in his place. The gears screeched to a halt, and Grin broke the chains holding him to the conveyor belt. He jumped to his feet and walked away from the contraption that almost killed him. Grin walked over, chains still binding his arms to his sides, to the fan that was soon to chop up Nosedive.

He turned his back to the fan and pressed the chains against it. The fan's sharp metal blades thinned the metal on the chains, and Grin broke through them. He began to walk towards the doorway, his action sending Nosedive into a panicked frenzy.

"Alright. Way to go Grinster! Cha-ching! Now get me outta here buddy." Grin walked even farther away and Nosedive lifted his legs so he looked like he was sitting on thin air. "Grin? Amigo? Brother-man! Time to rescue the Dive! Grin! I'm thinkin' TODAY!" Nosedive panicked.

"All things come to he who waits." Grin rumbled as his ripped a metal safe door of its hinges and threw it at the fan. The blades of the fan were destroyed just as Nosedive put his legs down. The little stubs left were still spinning.

Grin walked back over and picked Nosedive off the hook he was hanging from.

"C'mon we gotta stop those guys before… Woah!"He exclaimed as Grin untied him, and then cut off as the Saurians' contraption burst through the wall and barreled towards them. The ducks dove out of its way, then watched as it drove away. They got to their feet, and gave each other a knowing look.

_In the Centapoid:_

"We did it Lord Dragaunus!" Siege exclaimed as the Centapoid crashed through the garage door, "We can flatten every building in the city!"

_"Don't overdo it! Just flatten half of them. By then the authorities will have surrendered to me." _Dragaunus said haughtily from the com in the vehicle.

Siege pressed a button, and a laser shot at a nearby building, which immediately crumbled into many pieces.

From a nearby window, Nosedive and Grin watched the building crumble.

"It's action time Grinster." Nosedive said as he and Grin yanked their ties. Immediately they were clad in their armor.

"Gadzooks! The birds have flown the coop!" Limpy said as he walked in with his henchmen.

"Get movin' bro. I'll check these clowns!" Nosedive said to Grin, who began to walk away.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Relax man! I've got…" Nosedive reached for his Puck Blaster, but grabbed thin air, "A slight logistical problem." He looked around, taking in Limpy and his goons pointing their machine guns at him, and then his gaze zeroed in on his and Grin's Puck Blasters lying on a control panel. He pressed a button on his wrist and his rollerblades popped up under his feet. The rockets activated, and he shot forward.

"Gust his feathers boys." Limpy said as he and his men immediately open fired upon Nosedive. Nosedive swerved from side to side, avoiding the bullets shot at him. One bounced off his skates, and his did a front flip to avoid the second one.

He landed from his flip right in front of the control panel. He positioned himself behind its side panel, and out of reach. Limpy and his men continued to advance toward him, guns blazing. Nosedive reached for the guns but quickly snatched his hand away as a bullet grazed it.

"Gah!" he exclaimed in frustration, then began to look around for a distraction. He smiled when he cited a button to control a crane holding boxes.

"Screwball in the side pocket." He snickered as he pounded his fist against the button with an arrow pointing in the direction of Limpy and his goons. The crane lurched to the side and an alarm sounded to signal its movement

Limpy and his goons dove to the ground and ceased their fire to avoid the swinging boxes. The boxes sailed over Limpy's head and into a piece of machinery, making both objects explode with sparks. Nosedive too the opportunity to sneak forward and snatch the two Puck Blasters, before skating away to better cover.

Bob and Rob were the first to get up, and they carefully looked around for Nosedive. The motor of a piece of equipment started up, and they turned around, and immediately started firing. Nosedive was powering forward on a lift, and as they fired at him he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. Then he drew one Puck Blaster and open fired on the henchmen as he drew nearer and nearer. He shots were perfectly aimed, and he blasted the henchmen's guns to smithereens. The yelled and began to run the opposite way, trying to escape Nosedive and the approaching lift.

Nosedive raised the bars of the lift and they caught on the henchmen's jackets, pulling them upwards as Nosedive continued forward. "Two meatheads comin' up!" he yelled, and then jumped off of the moving machine. He landed in a crouched position, and immediately took fire from an angry Limpy.

He jumped behind an industrial pipe, and immediately returned fire.

"Mono eh ducko." He said as he crouched down below the pipe. "That's the way uh huh uh huh I like it." He goofed as he cocked his gun in preparation.

Outside of the buildings, while Nosedive was dealing with the gangsters, Grin was dealing with the aliens.

The Centapoid rolled over the remains of the building that they vaporized, and screeched to a stop. Pulled out in front of them was Klegghorn, fully dressed, in his cop car. He stuck his head out the window and yelled, "What are you Ducks up to now?"

The Centapoid's pulverizing ray centered on the car.

"Let's pulverize this cop." Siege said.

"Yeah nail that flat foot say! Yeah!" Chameleon said, once again morphing his appearance. The pulverizing ray powered up, and fired just as Klegghorn jumped from his car. The car exploded, and Klegghorn fled. As he was running, he landed in a hole in the ground.

"Boy I miss bank robberies." He moaned.

"Alright feather-breath where for art ya?" Limpy said as he carefully walked around the warehouse.

"Right in your face jerk-weed!" Nosedive exclaimed as he swung from a ledge on a wire hanging from the ceiling. He shot at Limpy with one hand while the other held the wire in an iron grip. Limpy dropped his gun and began to run from Nosedive's onslaught.

Nosedive got close, and then he jumped from the wire and tackled Limpy to the ground.

"Game over Limpy." Nosedive said as he pulled some rope from his pocket and began to tie up Limpy, "You lose brudda."

"In the words of the immoral bard." Limpy said as Nosedive bound him, "Tis better to have loved and lost then never to have lost at all.

Grin watched as the Centapoid rolled over the remains of the police car.

"I gotta stop that thing before it puts out anymore bad vibrations." He rumbled, clenching his fist.

He leaped onto the last part, the raised his fist over the metal. He punched through it, and the machine rolled to a halt.

"Something's wrong with the rear module!" Siege exclaimed as the Centapoid sputtered and coughed. All three aliens turned to see Grin standing by the problem area.

"Something like him." Chameleon said.

"A serpent may be tricked into eating its own tail." Grin said to himself.

"Destroy that duck Siege." Wraith commanded as the cockpit turned to point at the machine's rear.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this." Siege said happily.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chameleon questioned apprehensively.

"Demolishin' ducks is always a good idea." Siege replied as he positioned the pulverizing ray.

"I think you're makin' a mistake." Chameleon moaned.

"Do it Siege!" Wraith commanded again, and Siege fired the ray. Grin jumped out of its path, and the rear module exploded. The other modules began to explode one by one, and the aliens panicked.

"I told you this was a stupid idea." Wraith said as they fumbled with their teleporters. Chameleon's suddenly fell off of his wrist and he turned to Siege.

"I dropped my teleporter! Gimme yours!" He pleaded.

"Get your own." Siege roared. The cockpit exploded, sending them flying as Siege yelled, "Let's get outta here!" They all faded in midair, and were soon gone. The diamond flew through the air, and Grin deftly caught it.

"See Cappie I told you we'd have this mystery all wrapped up." Nosedive said, walking over to Captain Klegghorn, "There's the missing jewel, there's Limpy's henchmen. Hello boys." Nosedive said to the tied up henchmen teasingly, "And there's Limpy himself."

"And there's Old Man Jenkins who runs the haunted amusement park." He added, looking at an old bearded man with patched clothing, "No! No! No! wait! Wait! He's not in this episode!" He quickly corrected himself.

"Guys I have to admit ya did good." Klegghorn said, "Of course you were aiding a known felon and transporting stolen goods, but hey you've gotten in enough trouble for today."

"Now hows about springing our fellow ducks!" Nosedive said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No problem, in a couple of hours they'll be as free as uh… birds." Nosedive and Grin rolled their eyes as Klegghorn chuckled at his own joke. Then he screwed up his face and looked around.

"Hey weren't there three of you?" he asked.

"Mother of Ducks! Leona! Oh Puck! (Lol I funny)" Nosedive exclaimed. He looked around frantically until he saw his furious brother and Leona racing towards them on a Duckcycle. He sighed in relief then shook his head and looked at the approaching couple in shock.

They screeched to a halt right in front of them, and they got off of the vehicle. Leona's long dress had been ripped so that the bottom hem was hugging her upper thighs. Whenever Wildwing looked at her he blushed furiously, and fidgeted.

"Whoa bro how did you get here?" Nosedive finally said.

"Yeah!" Klegghorn exclaimed. Realizing Wildwing was supposed to be in jail with the others.

"It's a long story." Wildwing said sheepishly.

_A few minutes earlier:_

Leona was dangling precariously above the saws. She had scrunched up her legs so that they were bent under her body. Her dress had reached the saws, and was currently being torn to shreds as she dangled closer and closer to the menacing saws.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and Wildwing burst through the wall on a Duckcycle. He screeched to a stop and jumped off of the bike.

"Boy am I glad you're here Wing!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Leona! What in the hell happened here?" Wildwing exclaimed as he looked around.

"No time to explain…please help." Leona said haltingly as she forced her body turn horizontally.

"Oh right." Wildwing said sheepishly, and speedily began to climb the ladder to where the mechanism was slowly lowering Leona down. He ran over to it and mumbled to himself as he gazed at all of the buttons and levers and flashing lights o the display.

"Wildwing!" Leona screamed as she came an inch away from the first saw blade. Wildwing closed his eyes and reversed a lever. Leona was immediately yanked upward to where the controls were. When she got close enough, Wildwing reached down and pulled her to him.

He untied her, and then embraced her tightly. She held onto him just as hard, deactivating his armor so she could cling to him. She pressed up against his body, and allowed him to comfort her.

Wildwing felt Leona shaking violently as she hugged him. He rubbed her back soothingly until she began to calm down. Leona's shaking eventually stopped, and they climbed down the ladder. Wildwing climbed on the Duckcycle and turned, expecting Leona to get on too. That was when he noticed her shredded dress, and realized how close to death she really had been. He shook a little before he pulled himself together.

Leona smiled and reached for the tattered and uneven hem around her knees. In one fluid motion it had shifted up to her thighs and Wildwing's pants suddenly became uncomfortable. It was just too much for him. Leona sauntered over, and kissed Wildwing on the cheek.

"Thanks for savin' me sugah." She said huskily before getting onto the bike behind him. She pressed up as close to him as she could, and Wildwing took off speedily. On his way to find his brother and Grin, he had to force himself to think about something other than how close Leona was pressed against him. How her breasts pressed against his back, and how her hands were warm against his abs.

Leona smiled as she pressed up against Wildwing, and ran her hands across Wildwing's six pack. He had a very nicely toned body that could only come with his years of fighting. She was sure that he had just as many scars as she did, and she hoped that someday he would let her see them.

Just then they pulled up to where a gaping Grin, Nosedive, and Captain Klegghorn were standing.

"…And that's what happened." Leona finished explaining. There was silence, and then Klegghorn spoke up.

"How about we go spring the rest of the ducks…that is unless they escaped with you Wildwing."

"No they were apprehended by your men. Leona you should have seen Tanya she was livid with fury." Wildwing said, smiling wryly when he turned to Leona.

"Uh oh. I am in huge trouble huh?" she groaned and Wildwing nodded, "Alright," she took a deep breath and started walking, "Let's get this over with."


End file.
